MaTe DaY~
by Marinlova
Summary: Hehehehe Find out for yerself :P 0.0
1. Default Chapter

~Mate Day~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Bulma was walking down her street on her planet Vegeta~Sei, when she slipped on the slippery wet sidewalk and fell down. She saw a big page of a newspaper that said Mate Day tomorrow. Bulma freaked." what the hell am I supposed to do now?!" she thought viciously, "It's heat day tomorrow and I don't even have a mate." Just then a big muscular arm helped her up." Woman what the fuck do you think your doing sitting on the ground like this?" The teen asked viciously. " None of your Business Excellency. Vegeta rolled his eyes and helped her up. "Thank you," Bulma said kindly. "Whoa that woman is hot," Vegeta thought. "Thank you," Bulma entered his thoughts. "Shit, Woman how the fuck did you enter my thoughts?" Vegeta asked her. Bulma just laughed and walked away. "Woman, watch out it's mate day tomorrow and I now you're not taken," Vegeta yelled. Bulma stopped for a moment shocked. "How did he…?" she thought." Watch what you think Woman," Vegeta entered. Bulma just walked off and didn't bother to say anything back for she was just too tired so she went home to rest. 


	2. OH no

~Mate Day~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
PURE BRED~  
  
The next day, Bulma felt very weird. "Oh man, today is the day," she thought sadly. Bulma got up and got dressed she decided to wear a blue tank top with blue shorts. After she was done getting dressed, she decided to not go out because of the " BIG day". She sat down on the couch and watched T.V. No sooner has she sat down has she heard a ring from the door. Bulma got up and peeked through the locked door. There stood one of the saiyans foaming at the mouth and ready to pounce. "Oh no not again." She sighed. She had so many of these people she called her friends knock or ring the door, they were all like this. "Maybe if I don't answer then he'll go away, hopefully. Bulma sat down at her couch again and watched T.V, ignoring the screaming coming from outside, from running girls and guys running after them with the same state. Bulma then heard ANOTHER ring at her door. She looked outside to see Prince Vegeta. "Oh now it's Vegetable head," she thought. "Watch what you think women," he answered her back. Bulma growled and opened the door. " Very smart to not go outside today," he sneered, " But I am smart too." He said. " I also stayed inside, but once I went outside I went crazy, looking for something, I could smell it." Vegeta said smirking. He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. " Smell the air Women, and I want to tell you, you are a Pure Bred Saiyan, a legend to be exact, and that is why you're my mate now." Vegeta said and once again smirking." No I will not." She screamed. "Oh and you will women, now run." Vegeta said, and with those words Bulma ran as fast as she could away from Vegeta. 


	3. Getting chased by Veggie

A.N.- I love DBZ, but sure as hell don't own it. Oh and this is my first fanfiction and I'm new to it and all so please don't get mad at me for not having it in on the right time because I am still learning. Oh and one more thing the more chapters I do the longer they get.0.0 soo this will be longer than the last chapter and my next chapter will be longer than this one.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~Mate Day~  
  
¤.Running from Vegtable head.¤  
  
Bulma ran and ran from Vegeta who was the one to tell her to run in the first place(A.N- this is for those of you who didn't get to or didn't want to read my last ch.) Anyways… " He only gave me 2:00 minutes so I better get going,"* Bulma thought very scared. "Hmmmmmm that should e long enough,"*Vegeta thought impatiently. Finally there was only ten more seconds left while Bulma was running through the woods.  
  
She was running past twigs.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was jumping over ponds.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was running on a road.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was passing barns.  
  
  
  
  
  
She went out of town.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was running into trees  
  
  
  
  
  
She was getting nervous.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was going around in circles panicking.  
  
  
  
  
  
She just ran.  
  
  
  
  
  
10.She just stopped and waited and was confidant Vegeta would never find her.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at his watch and grinned. It was now time to find that 15 year old beauty.(A.N- Vegeta is 15 same age as Bulma) He was trying to sense her Ki and he could only that it was far away and it was very weak, but as he followed it. It grew stronger and stronger until it was so obvious. He landed with a soft thump, but even far away as Bulma was she could still hear it because of her sensitive Saiyan ears. Vegeta started to walk toward the place where Bulma was hiding. Vegeta looked around a bush and spotted his " Prey" looking around as if she heard something. Vegeta snuck behind her and picked up a surprised and screaming Bulma. " Damn women and their vocal cords," Vegeta thought Viciously. He picked Bulma up, ignoring the screams and punches, and flew off to the palace. 


	4. hehehehee

A.N - Well here is another one of my chapters. Hope you like it and please don't mad because this is my first story ever, but you can get mad of my spelling because I have a spelling check. If you want some previews than e- mail me at horsey118@hotmail.com, but make sure you have the title or whatever it is Fanfiction previews or something like that. Okay here is my story again hope you like it. -marinlova  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Bad Dreams~~  
  
Bulma was being carried by an impatient Vegeta. " Women, stop your wining, I'm not going to hurt you at all," Vegeta said annoyed. * But if she doesn't shut up than maybe that will happen * Vegeta thought after he said that. "Vegeta, I will not shut up and if you hurt me I will tell my best friend Kakkorot," Bulma yelled viciously. " What! You now Kakkorot?!?" Vegeta said amazed. "Yes and if you don't let me go then I will tell him," Bulma said proudly. " Women, he is my best friend also and my 2nd class companion in battles, so I would be quiet or I'll ORDER him to kill you out of existist," Vegeta yelled now growing impatient. Bulma ignored Vegeta and took a look at the scenery. *This is so beautiful* She thought thoughtfully. * It is isn't it, Woman * Vegeta entered her thoughts. Bulma once again ignored him. A couple or hours later they arrived at the Palace. It was a beautiful marble stone Palace with marble walls and elegant statues.Vegeta walked into the palace carrying a pissed off Bulma, who was pounding on his back. " Let me go or suffer the consequences! " Bulma whispered, dead calm. " Shut up Woman," Vegeta said impatiently. After Vegeta's words, Bulma screamed until Vegeta put his free hands on his ears and ignored Bulma's screams. He walked into the throne room and set Bulma gently on the rug, her tail curled around Vegeta's leg in fear of the mad sitting on the throne. Vegeta chuckled, " Woman, why not you fear me like you fear my father?" Bulma stood up. " I do not fear anyone, especially you." "Baka, she is perfect!" Big Vegeta said, " Now knock her and take her to your cortours ," Vegeta knocked out Bulma gently and picked her up like a baby, he was surprised, she is so light, and Took her to his room.  
  
~¤ Meanwhile ¤~ A pissed off Yamcha was looking for HIS girlfriend. " Fuck, why does she go out when I want to take her as being mine!" Yamcha thought viciously, " no matter, she will get a good smack for this one!"  
  
Back at the Palace~~~ Bulma was screaming in her sleep." N-No Yamcha noooo," Vegeta woke up." What is that woman screaming ab-," "Yamcha noo,I didn't mean to,please don't hit me!" Bulma interrupted. " Who dares hit my soon to be mate?" Vegeta thought enraged." Yamcha, I'm sorry!!!" yelled Bulma sitting straight up and waking, she looked beside her and saw an enraged Vegeta. " Woman, who dares hit you?" Vegeta demanded. " Y-Y-Yamcha," Bulma stuttered," and w-why am I in h-here?" Vegeta growled," How dare that low class weakling human even touch you, I new it was a bad idea to get a warrior from earth!" Vegeta roared and took a breath , he was about to start up again when he heard. "Please don't tell him I told you, he will kill me," she whispered. " Women, why don't you kill him?" Vegeta asked." Because if I killed him, you or someone else would kill me anyway because I killed him," she replied. " I couldn't care less about that baka!" Vegeta laughed." Then I will kill him," she thought matter-of-factly. Vegeta than leaned over and kissed Bulma passionately and instead of pushing away Bulma leaned into the kiss.  
  
Well there is another fanfic chapter. Email me if you want previews of the next chapter. 


	5. Yamcha's deathday

HEY EVERYONE I KNOW I HAVN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN A LONG TIME, BUT I AM GOING TO START UPDATING THIS A BIT MORE ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Bulma stormed down the streets of Vegeta~sei looking for Yamcha. Just then she found him in an alleyway with a blonde whore hanging off of him.  
  
"Uhh B-Bulma b-b-babe it's not what it, uhh, looks l-like!" cried Yamcha shaking in nervousness.  
  
"Yamcha I am going to kill you!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Yah, right bitch you could never kill me!" cackled Yamcha aparently amused at her statement.  
  
"Becareful of what you say you weakling!" Bulma said in a deathly voice.  
  
Bulma got in a stance and started to power up.  
  
Her blue hair suddenly stuck straight up and her tail got longer.  
  
Once it all stopped she charged at Yamcha and pummeled her fist into his face making him through the whore away from him.  
  
She then kicked him in his groin and watched him writher in pain on the ground.  
  
"You are a pathetic weakling Yamcha, now get up and fight me like the man you are supposed to be, you cheating basterd!" She screamed as she kicked him in the ribs.  
  
"AHHRG, you l-little daughter of a fucking basterd, who wasn't even a saiyan, he was a fucking low bred, third class BAKA, and I am glad I killed him to get to you!" Yamcha whispered in alot of pain on the ground.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, OR EVEN MY FAMILY YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU BETTER GO TO HELL WHEN I KILL YOU!" she screamed.  
  
Deciding that she had enough of Yamcha she kicked him in the head.  
  
He finally died.  
  
Bulma couldn't keep her stage upo for long so she blasted the whore to the other demention and fell unconcious.  
  
Vegeta who followed her there barely caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Good job woman," he mumbled before taking her up to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that was a good chapter I think 


	6. Bed Time :D

Chapter 6 :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta walked into the throne room, with an unconscious Bulma.  
  
"Son, what did you do to your mate?!?!" King Vegeta bellowed.  
  
"I have done nothing to this girl, and she is NOT my mate!" Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta explained everything about what happened and why she was here.  
  
"Son, take her to your courtours," King Vegeta ordered.  
  
"But, father! Tomorrow is another full moon!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Do as I say, Baka!!" King Vegeta roared back. Vegeta growled and took Bulma to his room.  
  
"mmmmm... Vegeta?" Bulma asked weakly.  
  
"Yes Woman it is me, now hush!" Vegeta said, ' You need your rest Onna, especially for tomorrow'  
  
Bulma went limp again as she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Well since she went to sleep, she won't mind if I sleep in the same bed as her.." Vegeta said aloud as he smirked and lay he on the bed. Vegeta smirked and set Bulma on the bed.  
  
"Vegeta your not sup-" Bulma started , waking up a bit.  
  
"Shhhh!!" Vegeta inturrupted.  
  
And at those words they both drifted off to La La land....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hopefully  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
pwease?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
you better or else -.-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay this is getting-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ridiculous  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay i'll stop now...  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . V Review... 


End file.
